Themes: Punishment
Punishment, commonly in the form of torture, is the infliction or imposition of a penalty as retribution for an offense. Occurrences The Comic *Jim believes he needs to punish himself for leaving his family behind. (Comic Series) *Thomas Richards is planned to be executed for the murders of Rachel and Susie Greene. (Issue 18) *Michonne is raped by The Governor, partly due to her biting his ear. (Issue 36) *Lilly Caul kills The Governor as punishment for forcing her to kill a baby. (Issue 48) *Gabriel feels he should be punished for abandoning his parishioners. (Comic Series) *Rick's group kill The Hunters as punishment for their acts of cannibalism. (Fear The Hunters) *Rick kills Pete for killing Regina. (Issue 77) *Negan kills Glenn in retaliation for the deaths of his men. (Issue 77) *Negan forces Carl to sing to him and show his eye socket for killing six of the Saviors. (Issue 105) *Negan burns the faces of some of his followers with an iron for sleeping with one of his wives. Some known victims are Dwight and Mark. (Issue 105) TV Series *Carol is abused by Ed for displaying behaviors and actions he deems unacceptable. (TV Series) *Shane attacks and beats Ed as punishment for abusing Carol.(Tell It to the Frogs) *Jim believes he needs to punish himself for leaving his family behind. (Vatos) *Carl Grimes is chastised by Rick and Lori for his theft of a gun. (Secrets) *Carl is chastised for his comments towards Carol. (Secrets) *Carl is chastised by Shane for his theft of Daryl's gun. (Judge, Jury, Executioner) *Daryl tortures Randall. (Judge, Jury, Executioner) *Carl is chastised by Lori and Beth for wandering out of their sight after Hershel's amputation. (Sick) *Rick mutilates the corpse of the walker that ate Lori's corpse.(Say the Word) *Merle tortures Glenn.(When the Dead Come Knocking) *Maggie is sexually abused by The Governor. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Merle is detained by the Governor as punishment for lying about Michonne's death. (Made to Suffer) *Daryl is detained by the Governor as punishment for being a part of the attack on woodbury. (Made to Suffer) Webisodes *B.J. kept Kelly tied up to a bed in the back where he sexually abused her. (Cold Storage) *Kelly decapitates B.J. in retaliation for raping her. (Cold Storage) The Video Game *Larry tries to leave Lee behind as punishment for insulting or attacking him. (A New Day) *Lee can kill Andy or Danny St. John for their acts of cannibalism. (Starved For Help) *The bandits attacked the Motor Inn because they didn't get their medicine. (Long Road Ahead) *Lilly kills Carley, or attempts to kill Ben trying to punish whoever had been stealing supplies, even though Ben was the only real thief. (Long Road Ahead) *Lilly can be abandoned for her murder of Doug or Carley. (Long Road Ahead) *Ben can be allowed to die as punishment for causing the deaths of Katjaa, Duck, and Carley/Doug. (Around Every Corner) *The Stranger pursues Lee's group and kidnaps Clementine as punishment for the group stealing his food and supplies. (Video Game) Dead Reckoning Coming Social Game Coming Assault Coming The Novel Series *Tara Chalmers forces Brian Blake, Philip Blake, Penny Blake, and Nick Parsons out of the apartment for Philip's rape of April Chalmers. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip tortures Sonny and Cher for being a part of his daughter's murder. (Rise of the Governor) *Josh Lee Hamilton is exiled for the death of Chad Bingham. (The Road to Woodbury) *The National guard members are forced to fight in the arena for their totalitarian regime over Woodbury. (The Road to Woodbury) *Sam the Butcher is forced to fight in the arena for his murder of Josh. (The Road to Woodbury) *Brian forces Martinez, Lilly, and Dr. Stevens to chop dead bodies as punishment for their mutiny. (The Road to Woodbury) Category:Themes